


The Killjoys: After the Fall

by maddieb123789



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Based off Danger Days, F/F, Friend made me do this, My own spin, Not based around OG killjoys, Please read, killjoys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-03 00:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieb123789/pseuds/maddieb123789
Summary: After the fall of the original Killjoys, more sprung from the sand. Inspired by the first Killjoys they rebelled against BL/ind and lived in the desert, enjoying their hectic lives.A girl lives in Batter City. She has only known two colors her whole life: white and black. When she is taking her headphones to be repaired an event happens that sends her life spiraling into a direction she never even considered going.BL/ind is trying to wipe out the Killjoys once and for all. The Killjoys have no idea what's about to happen. This girl is trying to survive, but soon realizes she has to be the one to save all of the desert and its beings.





	The Killjoys: After the Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tana/gifts), [My good ole friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+good+ole+friend).



> This is based off MCR and Danger Days. These are my characters, but it isn't my world. Gerard Way created this world, and I'd love to honor it.
> 
> Acknowledgements  
> Thank you to Tana, her love of Lieutenant Lightning is strong.  
> RIP The Banshee, forever in our hearts.

In a sea of white clothing and headsets stood one girl, silently making her way through the crowds of mindless people. She just came from the slums, in need of a new headset. Her family were too poor to afford enough of the drugs to be mindless zombies, but just enough that the headphones could work their magic. 

When the headphones were broken though, it was dangerous. That’s why if you lived in the slums it was considered a high crime if your headphones were broken for more than three days. If they broke, you had to alert the boss of your work detail, and they’d give you time to get new ones. You’d have to make up the labor you missed, but it was better than being turned into a Draculoid. 

The girl was moving quickly, headphones clutched tightly in her hands. Her white shirt was stained with grease, and her hands smudged with oil. She had been assigned to work at a mechanics shop all days except Sunday, nine to five. She usually worked on broken parts for the monorail systems that lead around Battery City, but on the rare occasion she worked on cars for BL/ind’s hunters of the wasteland. She could work her way around a machine very well, and it made her keep this work detail for six months now. Longer than sixteen-year-olds usually keep their jobs. Teenagers are switched work details a lot, but that’s on purpose. BL/ind wants to see who does what the best, and if they’re valuable they are kept at the job. If a teenager never finds a purpose before they turn eighteen though, then there are plenty of rumors about why they disappear in the middle of the night. 

She had alerted her boss about her headphones, and he had sent her off. The headphone shack was on the other side of the city, and she needed to take the monorail to get there. She bought her ticket, got on, and found a seat on the monorail. She leaned her head back, broken headphones in her greasy hands, looking around. She shivered, noticing she was under a small vent. Her stomach began to stir, and she suddenly felt she was in danger. Maybe she was going through withdrawal? No, she couldn’t be, she only took half the dose she was supposed to (because that was all she could afford). Why did she suddenly feel so much anxiety and dread? 

She let out a breath, and turned her head towards the boarding station. Why hadn’t they gone yet? Did the terminal system shut down again? They had that happen a lot, without the terminal system you couldn’t tell the monorail to lower onto the track and lift the brakes. She looked out the window behind her, and noticed something odd. Two people were talking. One looked like a common Battery City worker, white t-shirt and pants with black tennis shoes as well as casual black hair. He was talking to somebody in a monorail conducting uniform. It was a jet black jacket over a white shirt, with more black pants and spit-shined black boots. It looked normal enough, they may have been family. 

But she noticed something quick.

She noticed little holes, about the size of pinholes, across the commoners nose and ears. It looked like where piercings once were. Piercings are illegal, there isn’t a place in the city to get them. The only people that had piercings were…

The monorail began to move, dropping gently onto the track and beginning to take off. She felt her nerves jumping. Something was wrong. She rose up shakily, the BL/ind guard who stood in the corner of the train car eyeing her suspiciously. His white riot gear was shiny, and she could just see his eyes under the black visor attached to his helmet.

“Ma’am, you need to sit down”, he almost spat. There was an edge to his voice, and it scared her, but not as much as what she finally noticed in the vent above her. 

It looked like bottles of yellow liquid, all connected by wires which led both somewhere else and to a red light, which was off. She looked at the guard, and he must have noticed her scared stare because he walked over and looked up. 

She heard him curse, but didn’t stick around. She began to run. She could hear the blood in her ears only as she slammed into the door of the train car. She pushed it open, and got to the middle of the second car when her world turned white. The skin on the back of her neck seared instantly, burning and blistering as a wave of heat swept her off her feet. Her ears popped, and she felt herself hit the wall of the train car. She was knocked unconscious instantly. 

A mile away, four figures sat atop a skyscraper. It was currently being renovated, going to be turned into a large office building. Each figure wore mask, and each wore different clothing with ray guns on their hips. The one in the center, crouched on the edge of the building, tensed as they saw the explosion. The back train had jumped off the track, a fiery inferno that was dragging the rest of the train off the tracks, forcing it to plummet to the ground fifty feet below it. The scrape of metal echoed off the buildings and traveled across the vast city. The one on the edge of the building turned to their group, pulling the red bandana off their face to reveal their pale lips. 

“We’re too late”.


End file.
